Something that can never be
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Sometimes when you love someone it means setting them free....
1. Chapter 1

Another time & another place…..

Sometimes the best thing that you can do for someone you love is set them free. What if they never worked together? This is a one shot……

Atlanta, GA 2007- Catherine sat staring out the window of her hotel room. She was in the middle of packing her bags and getting ready to leave for the next part of her trip. She had just finished up at a convention with other CSI agents. She sighed and closed her suitcase. So much of this trip had been routine. Nothing exciting ever happened at these places. There was a knock at the door and she called out "Come in!"

The door opened and Gil Grissom peeked his head in and said "Don't you know that it isn't safe to do that?"

Catherine laughed and said "Yeah, but I like to live on the wild side every now and then."

Grissom rolled his eyes and said "Are you almost ready to go?"

Catherine nodded and said "About as ready as I'll ever be! These conventions are all the same. Nothing exciting ever happens!! It's just the same boring people!"

There is another knock at the door and Greg Sanders. Warrick Brown and Sara Sidle pop in. Sara laughs and says "Come on Catherine!" If I have to go to this thing then so do you!!"

Catherine groans and says "Fine! I don't know why we go to these things."

Grissom looks at her and says "Because, the sheriff thinks it is good for us to get to know others in the field. He says it builds moral."

Catherine, Greg and Sara all give him a look of "Yeah right."

They head out into the hallway and Catherine reaches out to push the button for the elevator. She is talking to the others so she doesn't see the hand of the good looking man reaching out at the same time. Their hands touch for the briefest of seconds and Catherine looks up, startled. She feels her breath catch in her throat as she whispers softly "Sorry…" She is rewarded with what could be considered the biggest smile she has ever seen. When the elevator gets to the floor she walks on it in a trance. She looks over at him casually and sees the wedding ring on his finger. "Damn." Then she thinks to herself "I am married too!"

They get off on the same floor and Catherine notices that he is heading to the same place they are. Catherine manages to get Sara to the side and whispers "Have you ever seen that man before?"

Sara shakes her head and says "No, but it looks like he is CSI too."

Catherine nods and they walk into the convention center and most of what is talked about at that particular seminar is lost to her. She spends the time looking at the back of his head. She only breaks out of her trance when the speaker finishes talking and the others start getting up. She shakes her head and gets up and follows the others out the meeting hall. The others go off the talk to the speaker and Catherine goes to look at the pamphlets that are spread out on the table. She reaches for one at the same time that another hand does. She looks up and sees the hand of the mysterious man. She smiles and says "Hi!"

He smiles and says "Hi. I don't believe we have been introduced. I am Nick Stokes. I work with the Dallas, Texas CSI."

Catherine smiles and says "Catherine Willows Las Vegas CSI."

Nick smiles and says "Care to go grab a bite to eat? I know of this great little restaurant."

Catherine smiles and says "Are you sure your wife won't mind?"

Nick smiles and says "Would your husband?"

She shakes her head and says "Not at all. Let me go tell my co-workers."

Nick laughs and says "Do you think that is a good idea?"

"On second thought, let them wonder where I am."

They take off for a cozy little diner in the middle of nowhere. Catherine looks at him and says "I bet you bring all the good looking women here."

Nick shakes his head and says "You the first one I have ever brought here."

Catherine's sarcastic laugh tells Nick that she doesn't believe him. He looks at her and says "It's true. I have never seen anyone as lovely as you are."

She looks at him and says "I'm a CSI remember? I can spot a line from a million miles away!"

Before Nick can respond, their food comes. They eat in silence for a few minutes and finally Catherine says "So, other than a wife who else is there in your life?"

Nick smiles and says "Well, I have a dog and two sons. Justin is 5 and Joshua is 2."

At the mention of children Catherine's face lights up. She smiles and says "I have a daughter. She is almost 15."

They each show pictures and Catherine can't believe how much Nick's sons look like him. She smiles and says "They are absolutely adorable."

"I was just getting ready to say the same thing about your daughter. She is the spitting image of you."

They talk for a few more minutes. Finally they finish their food and Nick looks at her and says "I can't believe I am about to say this, but…."

"Ask me…"

"Would you ummmm…."

Catherine silently nods and says "I have never done this before, but I feel a connection with you."

Nick nods and says "I feel the same way."

He throws some money down and they walk outside into the car. Nick holds the door open for her and she sits down. She feels her heart beat faster when he gets inside. He looks over at her and smiles. She smiles back at him. All thoughts of her husband and daughter are pushed aside. They reach the hotel and they hurry to the elevator and are soon at the door to his room. He smiles as he opens the door. As soon as it closes behind him he pulls her close for a kiss. It is a gentle kiss. He pulls back and watches as she starts to undress. He feels his heart start to beat faster. He takes his shirt off and hears her gasp. Soon they are lost in each other. Time seems to stand still as they make love for hours on end…..

Late that night Catherine finally climbs out of bed and gets dressed. She smiles as she leans over to kiss Nick. She has fallen in love with him. She knows that her heart will never be the same. She leaves the room quickly as she feels the tears falling from her eyes.

The convention is over and the team is at the airport. Catherine looks up and sees Nick staring at her. She smiles to herself and knows that she will remember this convention forever. She excuses herself and walks over to him. He smiles and says "I will remember this time forever. Thank you Cath."

She can't bear to say goodbye. She looks at him and says "I will always remember this Nicky. Have a wonderful life."

Nick smiles and says "You too."

They say their final goodbyes and soon they board the plane to their destinations. Sara notices that she is very quiet. She looks at her friend and says "What's wrong?"

Catherine sighs and says "Nothing, other than leaving my heart behind in Atlanta."

Sara gives her a look, but says nothing. Catherine looks at the window and lets go of the tears that are clogging her heart. She knows that they have separate lives and that no good can come of them trying to make something more permanent. For them to be happy, they would have to destroy five other lives and that is not something that Catherine Willows can bring herself to do. Sometimes the only thing you can do when you love someone is set the free. Because what good would come of bringing pain to others lives just so they could be happy? She knows that she will always carry this moment in her heart and in her mind. She smiles out the window and says in her head "Goodbye Nicky. Have a wonderful life."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, the true CatNipper in me couldn't leave the story the way the previous chapter ended. So, after much consideration, I have decided to update this story. Please read and review…

Catherine moped around the office for months after the team got back from the convention. Everyone noticed the change in her. A few weeks ago, they got notice that they were getting a new team member. He was from a police force in Texas. The information barely registered with Catherine. She merely took it in stride.

It was at this time that her marriage started falling apart. Eddie noticed the difference in her and accused her of having an affair. They had a nasty fight and finally she admitted that she had, had an affair. They had been sleeping in separate bedrooms ever since. The funny thing is that he'd had more affairs than she could count. Somehow he felt betrayed by her one indiscretion.

Monday morning arrived and Catherine parked her Denali in the parking lot. She pushed the lock button and walked inside. She sighed as she opened her locker. She heard a familiar voice and her heart stopped. She had to be dreaming. The voice kept getting closer, until finally Gil and the voice were right next to her.

"Catherine, are you going to say hello to our newest member of the team?"

Catherine shut the door to her locker slowly and smiled softly and said "Nick."

Nick replied, "Catherine."

Gil looks confused and finally asks, "Do you two know each other?"

They merely nod and finally Gil walks off with Nick to introduce him to the other members of the team. Catherine sits on the bench and merely stares into space.

Nick is just as stunned. He had forgotten that Catherine worked for LVPD when he accepted the transfer. He said a couple of quick hellos to the other CSI's. After the shift is over, he seeks out Catherine and finally finds her in the break room. She has her back to him and he walks over and sits beside her. She sees him and smiles. His smile was almost as big as the state that he'd come from. No words are spoken. None are needed. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. She nods and gets up. Nick follows her out to the parking lot and climbs into her Denali. She looks at him and finally asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Does it matter?" He reaches over and touches her face softly with his finger. She shivers and it has nothing to do with her being cold.

"What happened to your wife and sons?"

A sad look crosses his face and he finally tells her, "She left me and the boys with her."

"What happened?"

"She was having an affair. With the CEO of a huge corporation, now she is living the good life, while I try to make a life for my sons."

A look of compassion crosses her face. She reaches over and squeezes his hand. His eyes ask an unspoken question. She nods and turns the key in the ignition. She drives to her house. It is early in the morning and no one is home at this time of day. She pulls into the driveway and they walk to the door. Catherine opens the door with her key. She lets Nick inside and follows him in. She locks the door behind her and makes sure to bolt the deadbolt. She leads him to the guest room and shuts the door behind her. Nick walks forward and kisses her softly. The kisses gradually become more intense until finally they are each moaning with desire. Nick looks at Catherine and kisses her on the neck. She moans softly and Nick swears that it sounds like purring. He smiles as he presses her against the bedroom wall. He lets his hand travel beneath her blouse. She moans louder this time and he smiles. His thumb finds her nipple and he strokes it softly. He smiles as he feels her lift off the ground. She kisses him deeper and he feels her pull him closer to him. She tugs at his t-shirt and finally it is on the ground. Hers soon joins it and then he fumbles with the clasp on her bra. She giggles as he has problems undoing it. She finally reaches around and undoes it for him. Their bare chests are touching and the heat that is felt between them is incredible. Nick feels Catherine's hands on the button to his jeans. Soon they are in a pile on the floor. She smiles as he undoes hers also. Finally they are completely naked.

Nick leads her over to the bed and pushes her back onto it. She smiles as he climbs into bed and stops between her legs. He looks up at her and she begs him to continue with her eyes. No words are spoken. None are needed and at this point they would just be in the way. Catherine watches him and spreads her legs ever wider….


End file.
